The New Girl
by dr.and.mrs.spencer.reid.2013
Summary: sparks fly between Spencer and O/C Ryann. What happens when she matches his inteligence? rated Mbecause i'm not sure how it will end.


Paste your document here

"She's on her way Hotch," Garcia told him.

"I know; we will introduce her in the briefing" Hotchner replied.

"Afternoon, everyone, we have a doosie today! Three families stabbed and murdered in their homes in Dallas; no sign of forced entry, and there is also this…" Garcia went on to show that all of the men were placed in dresses and had makeup on their faces.

"Is that makeup?" JJ asked, "Why would they do that?"

"He's emasculating them…" She said as she walked through the door. The whole group turns to face the young and effervescent voice. As they turn they realize that the person walking in was only 24 at the oldest. She was tall for a woman with dark blonde hair that came to about her shoulders. She had grey eyes lined with stripes of green running through them. Eyes of an old soul on a young frame; she epitomized mysterious. "They are obviously trying to show that they are able to control any situation, Right? That and being gay is like a death sentence in Texas. My cousin was practically forced out of town because of it."

"Everyone this is Dr. Ryann Matthinson. She's fresh out of training from Nevada and transferred here last week. I expect you to treat her with the proper respect despite her age." Hotchner explained. "These are SSA's Rossi, Prentiss, Jeruea, Morgan, and Dr. Reid." They all exchanged their pleasantries and sat back down.

"Well how old are you?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm twenty- two, as of January." Ryann stated confidently, "and honestly I only like being called 'Doctor' around people who threaten me and at my high school reunion; so please just call me Ray." She added with a distracted smile.

"Reid, what do you think? This is the point when you usually bring up some weird statistic about dominant serial killers," Morgan remarked, with a smirk ridden face.

Spencer was only able to stammer, in the first time of his life he was rendered speechless. In an effort to speak he mutter, incoherently, something about emasculation, he then laid his head on the table.

"Statistically, 93 percent of dominate serial killers where either abused or sexually assaulted by a father figure." Ray added smugly. "Were there any signs of sexual assault on the wife?"

"Umm, no there was no assault on any of the family members; in fact all of the members of the families were placed with their arms crossed over their chests." Garcia answered.

Ray contemplated the new information. She began to ask the question as to why that would be when Hotchner interrupted. "We can discuss the rest on the jet, wheels up in two." As the team disbanded Spencer noticed that Ryann had drew her phone out to call a cab. As he crosses the bull pen Morgan jabs Spencer in the ribs. Spencer Always felt Morgan was the equivalent of an older brother always able to annoy him at the worst of times.

"What do you think about the new girl? She's pretty cute… Now come on and be real with me; I saw your face turn as red as a strawberry." Morgan said.

"Morgan? Would it be weird to offer to take her to her house? She called a cab."

"Oh? So let me get this straight, you wanna take her home?" Derek replied with a in a sing- songy voice, snapping her fingers and swaying his hips ever so slightly.

"No, Morgan, please help; you know I'm not good with this stuff!"

"Ask her, it's not weird, it's friendly!" Morgan said giving up his mocking tone.

He crossed the bullpen and cleared his throat as she turned and smiled. Oh, how she had a beautiful smile that seemed to light up the room. He stared at how meticulous her outfit seemed; a simple silhouetted light pink dress that seemed to perfectly match her nails and lipstick. She had an odd, almost vintage feel about her. He was completely unable to begin to fathom the impact she would have on him.

"Hello, Spencer. It is Spencer right?" She said slowly. She had almost had a Hepburn-esque feel about her as she stared down the face of this stranger.

"Did you know that 53 people around the world will die in a taxi, and of the 53, 14 will be murdered?" He hated that whenever he was nervous he sputtered out senseless statistics. He sounded like a fool and she just stood there doe-eyed and stunning.

"Are you offering me a ride? Because most guys just ask 'do you need a ride?' you are the first to make me never want to use public transportation again." She said. "I like it though; it's nice to know that I'm not the only person to speak in statistics."

"Everything is easier when explained in numbers, right?"

"Exactly! I feel that generalizing things makes everything easier to manage." They laugh at the oddity that the both had something in common. "So is that ride still available, because I wasn't kidding about public transport?" She mumbled nervously, biting her lip. "I'll even buy you dinner! Sound fair?"

"Yeah the ride's still good. I mean you're too new to the city, how long since you've moved here?"

"A week and a half maybe? I went straight to work, heh!" she said sheepishly.

Driving through the city he realized that she watched everything with wonder and awe; he began to reminisce about his first week in the city. The mixed feelings of terror and exhilaration, the thought of how embarrassing it would be to get lost so he spent hours memorizing maps and back ways to get to his apartment. He became conscious of the fact that it was eerily silent in the car, so he decided to break the silence.

"So how do you like the city?" he mumbled toward her.

"Oh, it's lovely really; I wasn't expecting it to be so cold and humid though." She replied with a smile, happy that he was the first to speak.

"So you're from Nevada? What part? I lived in Vegas when I was younger." He said

"Really? That's so weird. I lived just a few miles out of the city, it was kind of a scary place to be… but the desert was always gorgeous. I loved it."

"I loved the desert also." He added.

"When did you move here?" she asked. "I mean, do you get used to this place, or am I going to have to keep memorizing maps? Because I have to admit it's starting to bore me."

"I've been here for years, and, yes, you do get used to it." He replied, a little frightened that she possibly just read his mind. "Where does 'Ray' come from?"

"When I was younger, my father always called me his 'little ray of sunshine' then the name just stuck; they also believed that a masculine name would get me farther in life. I guess they were right to do so, even though statistics say that only in 10% people does their name actually effect what line of work they went into, and of that 10% 1 in 5 were strippers. Do you have a nickname?"

"JJ calls me 'Spence' and the others call me Reid, but I don't feel like that counts… A doctor at 22? That's fairly impressive. I obtained two doctorates by 24, and it was a lot of work, I graduated at high school at the age of twelve. What about you?" Spencer asked, attempting to astonish the new girl.

"Graduated at thirteen, went to MIT for four years then transferred over to Cal Tech for my Masters and Doctorate." She proclaimed, bemused at the fact that he seemed to challenge her status as a doctor. "I wrote my dissertation based on several of your papers on the genetic molding of a serial killer."

"You've read my papers?" He inquired, a slightly amused that his works were sorted through.

"Of course," she retorted "you posed interesting propositions on the fact that serial killers were not able to be made but, molded. The use of what you phrased as, I believe, the 'serial killing triad' was an immense forwarding in the biased thought of the simplest form of psychology. You made the Freudian structure seem like child's play!"

"I am thoroughly impressed, the last person that read my papers and understood them was my friend, Gideon, and even then he didn't understand most of the ideology. I have all my papers, including rough drafts at my apartment, if you would like to go over them sometime."

"That would be amazing! I went to one of your lectures at MIT, the next day I changed my major to psychology…Oh, Damn it! Turn here my building is on the next corner. I'm still getting used to the neighborhood sorry." She said, losing herself in the conversation. She had never been so challenged talking to one person; she could not figure out why she was contemplating what she wanted to say. Ryann was used to having to dumb down her thoughts but, right now she was attempting to reach for the largest most complex. Dr. Reid perplexed her, and she wasn't sure why.

As they were walking up to her apartment he suddenly became nervous, he hadn't been inside a woman's apartment in months, and that was at JJ's house for Henry's birthday. She unlocked the door and flipped on the light. The apartment was a bright shade of green with pictures everywhere. By the looks of it, it has been inhabited for a while. Everything had a place except for on stray box in the center of the living room. It was close to immaculate.

"Sorry, it's a mess; but I've been busy." She announced from what he assumed was her bedroom. She padded down the hallway toward him, turned around, and pulled her hair to the side.

"I really hate to do this but I can't quite reach the zipper; would you help me?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course," he wiped the sweat from his hands and reached for the small tear shaped zipper. As he revealed the small of her back he realized that she had a dark scar in the middle of it, just off the left side of her spine. It was the shape of a distorted crescent moon. He ran his fingers across the rough texture. She shivered against his touch.

"Thank you!" she quickly resounded as she bolted to her bedroom before he was able to say anything. About fifteen minutes later she emerged with a tear streaked face and a yellow leather bag. She had changed into more sensible slacks and a vibrant blue button up shirt. She locked her door behind them realizing that they didn't have the time to actually grab a bite to eat. "I'm so sorry, I took too long! I promise I will buy you dinner when we get back!" she said rushing through the hall looking for her phone while pulling up her hair. He pulled her phone from her pocket; she thanked him again.

Spencer assured her that it was completely fine but, reminded her that they had to leave right then. When they arrived at the airport together Rossi and Morgan started to ridicule Spencer. He walked Ryann to the plane and helped her up the stairs with a content smile on his face, he was happy that he made this new friend.

**Ok so a whole lot of nothing happened really but i have a reason for this i promise! please reveiw!**

...


End file.
